


Memories in an empty flat.

by LupinsGirlSA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-War, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinsGirlSA/pseuds/LupinsGirlSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Memories of the previous night came flooding back to him."  Somewhere in a flat in muggle London,  they had made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in an empty flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All credit goes to JK Rowling. If you see something you remember from the books or films, it does not belong to me. You can't sue me, I don't have any money.

Sirius wasn't sure what had woken him up, and for a moment he couldn't remember where he was. The first thing he really became aware of was that his left arm had gone numb and something heavy and warm was laying almost on top of him. Something that was breathing on him. Remus.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. 

Last night they had made love on the bare mattress in an otherwise empty flat somewhere in muggle London. Slowly, gently exploring, rediscovering, touching and teasing, pressing kisses on sweaty skin, moaning, stifling screams, nails digging into soft flesh, two men becoming one again, sharing a heartbeat, finally finding release... 

He looked down at the very naked form of the sleeping man who was laying half on top of him, one leg draped over both of his, the corresponding arm resting on his chest. His head was nestled in the crook of his arm, cutting of the blood circulation and causing it to go numb. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Sirius listened to the rain outside. There were no drapes in front of the windows and the rain pelted against the glass, creating strange patterns in the reflection on the ornate, white ceilings. Absent mindedly he gently brushed his fingertips over the werewolf’s back. 

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, my darling, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's alright, Sirius."

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius, now go back to sleep"


End file.
